User blog:SforHope/DC Database - The Main Page History
As we all have noticed by now, the background image got updated. A change that, in my opinion, was much needed. The new image is very attractive, despite the fact that there's a lot of wasted space. It has 9 almost visible logos and 2 of them aren't very easy to recognize and 2 are obsured. It has also come to my attention that there is no bat around...something that can be considered as a "daring" move. Since I'm already on the topic, I want to show the people reading, some of the changes that the main page has had over the years. Most of us don't know how was it all in the beginning. If you're interested in this little trip in time, then scroll along. The Beginning (2006) This is how the site looked on it's first days. Very regular and not really complex. By the time this screenshot was captured the site had only 171 articles. The only featured image is that of the old versions of Joker, Riddler and Penguin just hanging out on top of it all. The nostalgia. World's Finest (2008) Two years later and with over 22.000 more articles, the site looked very much improved. It featured a bakcground picture and of course, the main characters are Sups and Bats. It looked very "dynamic". '''A More Familiar Look (2010) Two years later, the site was much improved. The background image was gone, but the organization of the whole thing was looking very much like how it is today. You can also notice an easter egg on top of it all. The Silver Age (Early 2011) Now is starts looking like home. The background image is back and featuring none other than the JSA and JLA...I think. When I arrived at this site, this is how it looked like. The New 52 (Late 2011-2012) However, the previous image wouldn't last long. As the New 52 was announced, the promotional image was also used as the background of the site. From this point on, the wiki was already established as an organized wiki and one "very tolerant" with new editors. Mega-Sized (Early 2013) One year later, the whole New 52 wasn't looking good and the image was changed. This time, to one featuring two characters who are able to change their size at will. Not sure what it all meant, but it didn't last long...and you'll see why. Man of Steel Frenzy (May 2013) Around May and June, the background image changed to feature a promotional image from the movie of the moment. Man of Steel was a promising reboot for the Superman movies franchise and the DC Database joined the movement...but as before, it didn't last. I believe because of how lame it looked. I Demand an Explanation (Mid 2013) What can be said of this? I'm speechless. And it lasted longer than the Giganta picture... Spoopy Background (October 2013) Halloween is always a big deal and the DC Wiki joined the celebrations. The background featuring Scarecrow and Frankie was a nice touch, but of course it wouldn't last past December right? It didn't even made it to November... Seriously, who was in charge of this? They were super busy that year. The Defining Moment (November 2013) Since November 2013, the background image changed to the one that stayed longer than any other. It was very defining of what DC Comics is, but most people including myself, didn't like it. It seems like the person in charge of the images was very happy with it because it stayed until now, Jun 2015. And after watching all of them, I can just imagine what will come next. Feel free to share your thoughts on the new background or on the history of the site. Which one is your favourite so far? Thanks for reading. Edit: Just in case, this is how the new background image displays to me. Problem''s'' Solved By zooming out to 75%, I can now see the whole background image and got rid of the mega font size that was all over my face....I'm happy now. Category:Blog posts